I'll Meet you in the Afterlife
by Jappa
Summary: What happens when Sakura's best friends Gaara is killed? she turns depressed and suicidal. Sakura has to make a big decision that will effect everyone. What is that decision?
1. I miss you

**I'll meet you in the After Life**

**Summary: When Sakura's best friend Gaara gets killed by her jealous boyfriend, she doesn't know what to do with herself. Slowly wasting away her life she mules of his last dying words to her and soon decides what to do.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: I Miss You**

"NO!" Sakura exclaimed when she woke up from her nightmare.

Every night since that incident she has had nightmares all to do with his death. She missed him so much it hurt. Every day she goes to school, a fake smile plastered on her face. Her friends were all worried and tried anything to cheer her up but each knew that Gaara was the only one who could. He would know what to say or do at a time like this... but he was gone along with Sakura's happiness.

One by one the tears ran down her face as she remembered what happened. She remembered her and Gaara walking down the road. She remembered trying to make him smile when Sasuke appeared. He had a crazed look in his eyes as he pulled a knife out from his bag. She remembered him screaming out die as he charged at Gaara. She remembered Gaara being too surprised to dodge in time and getting stabbed in the stomach. He fell to the ground and Sasuke stabbed him again. She remembered running over to Sasuke and kicking him the groin before punching him in the face knocking him out. Dropping next to Gaara she pulled his head into her lap and stroked his hair as he lay there dying. She remembered stuttering out her name before saying 'I love you', then taking one last shuddered breath and... nothing.

Slowly Sakura stood up and walked into the shower. School was starting in a couple of hours so she might as well start getting ready.

After having a nice cool shower Sakura got changed into some black baggy tracksuit pants, a blue long sleeved t-shirt that seemed to big and a bulky hooded jumper. Slipping on her converse and grabbing her school bag she made her way to school. She never eats breakfast anymore and rarely dinner. Her friends often make her eat her lunch or give her theirs claiming they aren't hungry.

Sakura walks to school every day now even thought she lives about an hour's walk away. She has nothing better to do anyway and it reminds her of the walks that she used to take with Gaara.

When Gaara died Sakura had started crying and very loud so people started to come out of the house wondering what was going on. When they saw Sakura crying and holding someone with another person next to her they immediately ran over, some calling the ambulance and police.

When the police arrived they tried to take Gaara to the hospital but Sakura wouldn't let them and kicked up a fight. They decided to keep her in the ambulance with Gaara and would question her later.

When later came she told them how she was taking a walk with her best friend when her boyfriends appears out of nowhere with a knife and charged at Gaara stabbing him. After that her Aunty arrived to take her to her home as Sakura lived alone, her parents had died around 5 years before hand, when Sakura was 11. Now she is 16 and still hasn't gotten over their death so this incident has ruined her.

Sasuke was sentenced with murder and was sent to jail for 3 years. He was also thought insane and has to see a psychologist twice a week.

When Sakura arrived at school the bell had just gone. Walking to her locker she passed Naruto who gave her a hug and walked with her to her locker. They share PC and First class together so he didn't have to worry about being late.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Okay." Sakura answered pulling her hood down and pushing her fringe to the side.

"You su-"

"I'm fine." Sakura butted in. Naruto frowned slightly but let it drop.

They walked into class silently and Naruto didn't fail to notice Sakura flinch as she saw Gaara's old seat and his drawing up on the wall.

Their PC was also the Art room and Gaara's drawing had won a competition so they placed it up on the wall.

Naruto never understood at first why Sakura hung out with Gaara so much. He showed no emotion and it seemed like he couldn't care less about Sakura. His opinion changed thought, when Ino decided to bully Sakura in front of Gaara. Gaara snapped and punched Ino in the face. He may have gotten suspended but it was worth it. Gaara was also a Goth and was also who Sakura got most of her fashion ideas and tips from.

The bell rang and everyone started to write their names on the board for the teacher when he arrived late. Kakashi sensei was known for being late and a real perv. He was also Sakura's god father.

When Kakashi arrived the end-of-class bell had just gone and he was reading one of the Icha Icha paradise stories. Everyone left the classroom as he filled out the role and also left.

Soon after surviving through English and then maths, it was recess.

Sakura grabbed her food and started listening to her iPod as she went outside sitting against The Tree. Sakura and Gaara had the tree its name as it was a very special place to them. It was where they had first met. Sakura wanted to be alone so she sat under The Tree not realising it was wear the school's Goth sits. When she realised this he was standing in front of him his eyebrow raised. Sakura rolled her eyes at his face and then said. 'There is room for us both to sit here so stop staring'. He sat down next to her and ate in silence. The same thing happened the next day and most of the days after that until Sakura couldn't take it and decided to talk to him. Then soon they became best friends.

A tear slipped down Sakura's face and she quickly pulled her hood up so people didn't see her crying.

A soft sob escaped her lips as she silently cried. The song playing on her iPod perfect for what she was feeling. It was 'I miss you' by 'Blink182'

'_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare, the shadow in the background of the morgue, the unsuspecting victim, of darkness in the valley, we can live like Jack and sally if we want, where you can always find me, we'll have Halloween on Christmas, and in the night we'll wish this never ends, we'll wish this never ends..._

_where are you? and I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight, I need somebody and always, this sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time, and as I stared I counted the, webs from all the spiders, catching things and eating their insides, like indecision to call you  
and here your voice of treason, will you come home and stop this pain tonight, stop this pain tonight..._

_don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head miss you miss you 2x  
don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head miss you miss you 4x'_

The bell went and Sakura made her way to music.

When Kurenai walked she marked the role and started to tell everyone what they were to do today.

"Today, one by one you are going to sing or play a musical instrument. The order will be random so I would think of what you would like to do now."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Sakura you can go first." Kurenai decided.

Sakura walked to the front of the room and went through her iPod for a song to sing. She came across one song that she decided was perfect and plugged the headphones into her ear getting ready to sing. ('In Loving Memory' by Alter Bridge)

"_Thanks for all you've done  
I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone  
You still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
You guide me constantly_

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
And ill come home and I miss your face so  
Smiling down on me  
I close my eyes to see_

_And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

_I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
Your were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me_

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
But now I come home and it's not the same, no  
It feels empty and alone  
I can't believe you're gone_

_And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

_I'm glad he set you free from sorrow  
I'll still love you more tomorrow  
And you will be here with me still_

_And what you did you did with feeling  
And You always found the meaning  
And you always will  
And you always will  
And you always will_

_Ooo's_

_And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me"_

Everyone looked at Sakura in shock everyone knew she could sing, but when she sang a song with emotion she was even better. Some girls like Hinata and Temari had tears in their eyes, the boys and everyone else were sad. Except Ino who was sneering at Sakura.

"Do you think that by singing a sad song about how much you miss you dead best friend you will make everyone like you? As if!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned around to glare at Ino and Neji and Shikamaru had to hold Temari and TenTen back.

"That's my little sister you're talking about!" Temari growled.

Meanwhile Sakura was looking down her shoulders shaking.

"Sakura?" Kurenai sensei asked.

Sakura looked up, her emerald eyes swimming with tears and her lip quivering. Then she ran out of the room.

"Sakura!" Kurenai sensei exclaimed.

All of Sakura's friends then ran out of the room following after her.

Kurenai sensei turned around to look at Ino.

"Detention for the next fortnight." She said.

"What! Why?" Ino asked.

"Only 5 years ago Sakura's parents died and she was depressed, then she met Gaara. Her world lit up and she was her old self again. She still wasn't over her parents and she still grieved. But to have her boyfriend turn around and kill her best friend - her only family out of jealousy and you to claim that she is only seeking attention when she is showing her feelings, she is going to be upset and most likely do something that will affect the everyone." Kurenai explained and stormed out of the room to report to Tsunade-sama, the principle.

_Sasuke killed Gaara? I thought he was in a car accident._ Ino thought as she sat in her seat looking like she had been slapped in the face.

**WITH SAKURA**

"I miss you Panda-chan," Sakura cried, using the nick-name she gave Gaara. "Why did you have to die? I should be the one who is dead! Sasuke should've killed me! No! He shouldn't have killed anyone! I just want you back with me, back by my side with your usual stoic face and I'm-a-bad-ass attitude. I need you Gaara! I want you back! I love you! I love you more than anything!" Sakura sobbed while sitting on the roof of the school.

"Why?" she cried. "WHY!"

Sakura curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth her body shaking as sobs wracked through her body.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked when everyone arrived on the roof.

"GO AWAY!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Listen Sakura-" Temari started.

"I SAID GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura screamed.

The group watched Sakura sadly before turning around and leaving.

When Sakura finished crying it was lunch but Sakura wasn't hungry. Again she sat against the tree, but this time she was on the other side so no one could see her.

Slowly Sakura pulled a razor out from the bottom of her shoe and pulled up her sleeve.

_I need to do this._ She thought. _I need to forget for a moment and feel alive._

She then slid the razor across her wrist cutting the skin. Blood started seeping out of the gash and Sakura winced slightly at the pain. She then her wrist once more before wiping the razor clean on the grass and sliding it back into the sole of her shoe.

Sakura then just stared at her wrist, at the blood that seeped out of the wound and down her arm dripping to the ground.

Suddenly she heard someone call out her name, hurriedly she pulled her sleeve down forgetting about bandaging it up and quickly turned on her iPod, playing a random song.

"There you are, I got all worried for a second!" TenTen sighed when she found Sakura behind the tree.

"Hang on... is that blood?" she asked pointing to the grass.

"Dunno," Sakura answered without looking. She was starting to feel a bit dizzy.

TenTen frowned and studied Sakura closely. That was when she noticed something dark and wet seeping through her shirt.

Shooting forwards she grabbed Sakura's wrist pulling up the sleeve. TenTen gasped.

"Oh my god Sakura," she breathed out. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked.

Sakura, who was stuck in her position, didn't answer.

"Well?" TenTen asked looking Sakura in the eye.

Sakura bit her lip and looked away. TenTen knew straight away what that meant.

"You idiot!" she exclaimed and picked up Sakura bridal style. "I know your upset but did you not think about us! If you die the others will be mortified! You need to think!" TenTen said slightly panicked as she ran to the nurse's office.

The last thing Sakura heard was the gasp of the nurse and the cursing of Tsunade-sama.

**Don't worry, she ain't dead, she just passed out from blood loss.  
**

**Even though Sakura is going to die, this story will have a happy ending, just thought you might like to know.**

**Anyway, please review because you'll then get the chapter soon!**


	2. When Your Gone

**ONWARDS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER... read ahead.**

**R&R please**

**P.S. each of the chapter's are named after a song, Ch1: I miss You by Blink182, Ch2: When you're gone by Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter 2: When you're Gone**

**~With Gaara in Afterlife. Just after he died~**

Gaara frowned as he looked around. _Where am I?_ He thought. _Wait... Isn't that me?... why is Sakura crying?... What is going on?_

"Hey, yeh just died right?" someone asked from behind him. Gaara spun around.

"What?"

"You must 'ave, everyone who just died acts like this." He said, his blue eyes shining with humour. "Name' Joey," he looked down at a book. "yeh must be Sabaku no Gaara righ'?"

Gaara nodded while frowning.

"Well, tah put it blunt, yeh dead." Joey stated.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. _Wait, that means I can't tell Sakura what I think._

"Now, yeh 'ave a choice, yeh can either live a normal life like yeh were when alive, or yeh can go 'round explainin' to new souls what is goin' on. What do yeh want?" he asked.

_If I go around and explain to new souls what's going on, I might be able to see Sakura and watch over her._

"I'll go around and talk to the new souls." Gaara decided.

"'kay then, 'ere is a book, a name, photo an' an address will 'ppear wheneve' someone is 'bout to die, Um, also yeh are teh stay in this area and wheneve' yeh want tah go to deh address, just think of it and yeh will arrive. Wen eva there isn't an address; you can do whatever you like." Joey explained.

"Now yeh be off, see yeh 'round." He said and disappeared.

Gaara looked at the book. _There is no name at the moment, so I guess I can stay with Sakura._ He thought as he turned and watched the ambulance take Sakura away.

**~2 weeks later~**

Gaara sighed as he watched Sakura wake up from a nightmare. _She is ruining herself,_ he said. _I wish I was there._

Gaara stayed in the bedroom as she had a shower and looked away when she got dressed.

Skipping breakfast, Gaara followed Sakura on her hour long walk.

The day passed and Gaara watched as Sakura made her way to Music.

"Today, one by one you are going to sing or play a musical instrument. The order will be random so I would think of what you would like to do now." Kuranai- sensei said.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Sakura you can go first." Kurenai decided.

Gaara sat down on her desk and watched as Sakura made her way to the front of the desk. Scrolling through her iPod, she chose a song. ('In Loving Memory' by Alter Bridge)

"_Thanks for all you've done  
I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone  
You still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
You guide me constantly_

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
And ill come home and I miss your face so  
Smiling down on me  
I close my eyes to see_

_And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

_I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
Your were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me_

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no  
Cause you were always there for me  
You were always there waiting  
But now I come home and it's not the same, no  
It feels empty and alone  
I can't believe you're gone_

_And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

_I'm glad he set you free from sorrow  
I'll still love you more tomorrow  
And you will be here with me still_

_And what you did you did with feeling  
And You always found the meaning  
And you always will  
And you always will  
And you always will_

_Ooo's_

_And I know, you're a part of me  
And it's your song that sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight cause it comforts me"_

I looked at Sakura in shock. She really does miss me.

"Do you think that by singing a sad song about how much you miss you dead best friend you will make everyone like you? As if!" Ino suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone turned around to glare at Ino and Neji and Shikamaru had to hold Temari and TenTen back.

"That's my little sister you're talking about!" Temari growled.

Meanwhile Sakura was looking down her shoulders shaking.

"Sakura?" Kurenai sensei asked.

Sakura looked up, her emerald eyes swimming with tears and her lip quivering. Then she ran out of the room.

I jumped up and sprinted out after her. Soon he found himself sitting next to Sakura while she cried on the roof of the school.

"I miss you Panda-chan," Sakura cried, using the nick-name she gave him. "Why did you have to die? I should be the one who is dead! Sasuke should've killed me! No! He shouldn't have killed anyone! I just want you back with me, back by my side with your usual stoic face and I'm-a-bad-ass attitude. I need you Gaara! I want you back! I love you! I love you more than anything!" Sakura exclaimed and Gaara watched her in shock.

'_...I love you too,'_ he sighed.

"Why?" Sakura cried. "WHY!"

Sakura curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth her body shaking as sobs wracked through her body. Gaara watched helplessly, nothing he could do will help her at the moment.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked when everyone arrived on the roof.

"GO AWAY!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Listen Sakura-" Temari started.

"I SAID GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura screamed.

The group watched Sakura sadly before turning around and leaving. Gaara dumped his head in his hands and sat there listening to Sakura's cries.

When Sakura finished crying it was lunch, Gaara watched as she went straight to the tree.

'_She really should eat.'_ He thought. Then his book pulsed. He looked down to check the name and where they are.

"Don't do anything to rash." He said to her even if she couldn't hear and went to talk to the new soul.

When he got back, he found TenTen carrying a passed out Sakura to the Nurses office. Running down Sakura hand and dripping on the ground was Blood.

"Sakura... why?" he asked.

Gaara watched as the nurses rushed around getting everything they needed. He watched as they stripped away her jumper and shirt to see the damage she inflicted to herself. He watched as one of the nurses ran out of the room, ringing up the hospital for a doctor, planning for the worse. Gaara watched as they tried to stop the bleeding but everything they did failed. He watched as the doctor from the hospital ran over and immediately started to stitch it up and get her ready to rush to the hospital.

Gaara followed Sakura when they placed her into an ambulance and drove her to the hospital. He watched as they pumped blood into her. He watched as they restitched the cuts and bandaged it up. Finally, he watched as they left Sakura alone... but alive.

Suddenly his book pulsed. Looking down he whimpered at the name:

_Sakura Haruno, Apartment..._

"NO!"

**WITH SAKURA**

Sakura groaned as she woke up.

'_Where am I?'_ she thought as she looked around.

'_I'm in a hospital?' _she frowned as the memories of before rushed to her mind.

"Oh," she said when the doctor walked in.

"I see you're awake." He smiled and checked the board at the end of her bed. "Everything seems alright, you are free to go." He said.

Sakura nodded and signed out, leaving.

'_Stupid TenTen. I didn't want to be saved. I just want to die!'_ Sakura thought as she made her way home.

Sakura didn't bother locking the door when she arrived home, it would help the others when they would come and check on her. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a pen and pad out of the draw, she wrote a quick message to everyone and place it on the dining table.

"Quick and painless or slow and painful?" she asked herself as she pulled a knife from the block.

"Won't matter," she sighed. "They will both do the same thing."

Sakura stared at the knife as she thought about which method she will use.

"Quick and Painless." She decided and placed the knife in front of her chest.

"Goodbye and hello." She muttered and shoved the knife into her chest. The last thing she heard was her front door slamming open and the cries of her friends as they found her... dead.

**Sad, kinda... i hope...**

**1 more chapter to go! And the best friends will be reunited! YAY-ish.**

**Please review and tell us what you think,**


	3. Welcome Back

**3****rd**** and final chapter, YAY!**

**Please review and tell us what u think!**

**Song: Welcome Back by T.I.**

**CHAPTER 3: Welcome Back**

Sakura frowned when she looked around.

'_Isn't that... me?'_ she thought.

In front of her was her body limp on the ground, the knife sticking out of her chest and her friends surrounding her, all of them crying.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"You're in the afterlife." Someone answered. Sakura eyes widened and she spun around.

"Oh my God..." she gasped. Standing there, in front of her was... Gaara.

"Hey," he smirked.

"GAARA!" Sakura yelled and flung herself at him and making them topple to the ground. Tears streamed out down her face and she pulled him in a hug.

"I missed you so much! Don't leave me again!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

"I missed you too." Gaara sighed as he nuzzled his head unti her hair, sniffing the cherry blossom scent which he loved.

"Now, you have to choose. Live your life the same as you did when alive, but you don't have to work or school, or you can wonder around, and tell people who have recently died; that they are dead and they have either one of these choice, which is what I am what do you choose?" Gaara explained.

Sakura frowned, her mind running over the two choices. "I will live my life as I did when I was alive," she deicided. "As long as you are with me," she added.

Gaara nodded. "I will live with you, but we will need to speak to someone first." Gaara then explained everything about the after world. He explained that she only had to think of where she wanted to go, and she could go there. How you didn't have to pay for anything, it was all free along with electricity, gas, water, things like that. Gaara told her that they didn't need food or water and there appearance will stay the same.

"Now, I want you to think of me, after I disappear." Gaara said before giving her a quick kiss and disappearing.

Sakura took a dep breath and thought of Gaara.

'_I want to go where Gaara is.'_ She chanted in her mind. Suddenly she appeared in front of this man, next to Gaara.

"Hey," Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, this is Joey, Joey this is Sakura." Gaara introduced.

"Nice to meet ya," Joey smiled

"Nice to meet you too," Sakura smiled.

"Joey, I want to give the book back. I'm giving up the job to live with Sakura." Gaara explained.

Joey smiled. "I knew tha' was why ya wan'ed to talk to meh." Joey laughed.

Gaara gave a small smile and handed the book to Joey.

"Now, do yeh want to live in yeh ol' house?" Joey asked Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"If that is okay." She said.

"No' a problem, But, other people will be livin' in t'e house with ya, they just' won' be able to see you. It may seem weird at first, but ya get used to it." Joey said. "Wher' do ya live?" he asked.

Sakura gave Joey her address and they thought of the place and transported there. Sakura sighed as she saw the police going through her house, the blood stain on the kitchen floor and her friends in the back ground crying.

"I'm gonna miss them." She sighed.

"If ya like, ya can give meh the names of ye friends and when they die, I'll give you a message." Joey said. Sakura eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" she smiled and gave him a list of all her and Gaara's friends names.

"Well, I best be off, nice meetin' ya and I'll see ye's around." Joey said before disappearing.

Sakura sighed and walked towards her bedroom, Gaara followed watching her. "I wonder what will happen to my things." She thought out loud sitting on the bed

"Whatever your family and friends want with them," Gaara replied sitting down next to her.

"I'm glad to be with you again," Sakura gave a small smile. "... I love you." She admitted.

Gaara was shocked but soon one of his rare smiles broke out on his face.

"I love you too, my Cherry Blossom." Gaara said and kissed her. Sakura smiled and kissed him back.

**Epilogue... well sorta...**

Gaara and Sakura lived a happy life in the afterlife, meeting different people, being reunited with old family members and friends and having old friends follow them into the afterlife.

Naruto, Sasuke, TenTen and Hinata died in a car accident a year after the death of Sakura, it is believed that the car spun out of control, but there was no evidence supporting the claim. Temari and Kankuro were murdered 2 years after Sakura's death and the police still haven't been able to find the killer, they aren't sure if they were murdered anymore. Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Akimaru and surprisingly Ino, all died in a fire at a party 4 years later. It is claimed the fire was started in the kitchen by the oven, but no one knows if that is true.

Everyone lived happily like they did before the deaths of Gaara and Sakura and some people finally got together, Aka Shikamaru and Temari, TenTen and Neji, Ino and Chouji, Hinata and Kiba and much to everyone's surprise, Naruto and Sasuke.

Chouji, Shino, Kankuro and even little Akimaru found someone to love.

As they couldn't have kids, the couples ended up adopting little kids who had died before they were ready and even though they had the same physical appearance, they grew to be very smart and learnt everything there parents knew.

They found out that Joey was in fact a distant cousin of Ino so he soon became a part of the family and everyone lived happily ever after. Well, as happy as a group of ghost in the afterlife who live forever could.

**THE END**

**I hope you like it. I tried to tie everything up in the end and we hope it makes sense. Yes, all of the friends committed suicide. They were smart enough to make it look accidental or a murder.**

**Please REVIEW and tell us what you think. PLEASE!**

**Thank you for reading,**


End file.
